1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to harness for horses and the like, and particularly to an appliance employed in bridling of such animals.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Prior proposals for attachments of this general nature are illustratively shown in the below listed United States patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Issued ______________________________________ 234,029 Gunning Nov. 2, 1880 921,812 Dorf May 18, 1909 1,086,891 Buche Feb. 10, 1914 2,273,136 Orech et al. Feb. 17, 1942 ______________________________________